when you are sleeping
by martabak-jagung
Summary: Ketika Guanlin terhenyak, Jihoon terkekehーmenahan pilu yang menyesakkan dada. "Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, Guan. Tidak ada sama sekali." Produce 101 S2/Wanna One - PanWink as main pair. YAOI.


Malam ini, Seoul diguyur hujan berintensitas berat, diikuti dengan hembusan angin yang cukup kencang. Sesekali petir pun terdengar. Menyurutkan nyali siapa saja yang hendak keluar dari rumah.

Guanlin menyesapi kopinya yang masih mengepul. Rasa pahit sekaligus terbakar menyerang lidahnya, karena panasnya belum sepenuhnya berubah menjadi hangat. Pemuda itu berjengit, lalu menjauhkan cangkir putih itu ke nakas. Jemarinya kemudian melancar dengan lincah di atas papan ketik dan terfokus pada layar yang menyala di tengah kegelapan, ditemani aroma lavender dari lilin aroma terapi.

Ia tidak peduli dengan siapapun yang mengatakan bahwa melihat ke layar gawai seperti ini tidak berdampak baik untuk mata. Nyatanya, kegelapan membuatnya nyaman, tenang, dan bisa berkonsentrasi.

Grafik dan tabel menghiasi halaman dokumennya. Presentasinya besok jam sembilan pagi, dan sekarang jam sebelas malam. Sehabis acara unit kegiatan basket jam tujuh tadi, si Lai mulai berjibaku dengan tugas-tugasnya yang seolah merengek untuk diprioritaskan jauh di atas satu kegiatan yang diidamkannya sejak tadiーtidur. Ponselnya disenyapkan, takutnya malah nantinya ia yang keasyikan berceloteh tidak berguna di grup obrolan dan malah menambah dosa (karena jumlah omongan kasarnya minimal lima kata permenit).

Dan pada jam sebelas kurang tadi, hujan pun datang. Guanlin mengambil selimut dan membuat kopi. Itu rutinitasnya setiap kali hendak mengerjakan tugas dan cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat. Sempat ada yang menggantikan perannya melakukan rutinitas itu untuknya, tapi ia kembali lagi melakukannya seorang diri.

Ah, Guanlin sedang tidak ingin membahasnya.

Tugas pertama sudah selesai. Tinggal tugas kedua dan ketiga yang membuatnya seperti di neraka. Bedebah memang dosen yang sebegini rumit dan perfeksionisnya. Sebenarnya, itu tugas kelompok. Guanlin berperan sebagai penyempurna tugas. Tapi ujung-ujungnya, ia yang merevisi dari halaman pertama sampai terakhir. Seolah kesabarannya tak ada habisnya.

Kalau bukan demi nilai, sudah dia campakkan dari tadi.

Ambisius?

Memang iya.

Ini dilakukannya demi mengejar target lulus kurang dari empat tahun, seperti yang ayahnya janjikan beberapa tahun silam.

Guanlin menyunggingkan senyum miringnya ketika mengingat pria yang sudah bersamanya sejak ia lahir itu mengiming-iminginya dengan kantor cabang di Taiwan. Itu mimpinya, tentu saja. Jadi, mana bisa ia sia-siakan tawaran menggiurkan itu?

Sinting, kalau kata Daniel.

Kebalikan dari Guanlin yang ambisius, pemuda dengan ciri tahi lalat di bawah matanya itu kelewat santai. Mengulang mata kuliah semester lalu pun ia santai saja. Namun, untuk masalah organisasi, ia berubah menjadi sama ambisiusnya dengan Guanlin.

Kembali ke keadaan Guanlin kini. Malam semakin larut, tapi hujan enggan mereda. Malah anginnya bertambah kencang. Sudah setengah jalan tugasnya dikerjakan. Sumpah, kalau sudah selesai, Guanlin janji akan tidur.

Akan tetapi...

 _ **Tingtong.**_

Suara bel itu terdengar.

Guanlin mengerutkan dahi.

Siapa gerangan yang mau bertamu larut malam seperti ini? Paling malam pun hanya seorang petugas pesan-antar, sebagai solusi kelaparannya.

Namun, ia tidak memesan apapun dari tadi.

Tidak, Guanlin bukanlah seorang penakut. Maka, ia melanjutkan ketikannya.

 _ **Tingtong! Tingtong! Tingtong! Tingtong! Tingtong!**_

Oh, sial.

Sekarang, Guanlin jadi sedikit gentar. Ia menghentikan gerakan jemarinya yang tadinya masih meluncur bebas di atas papan ketik. Fokusnya terpecah begitu saja.

Layaknya sebuah film horor, awal malapetaka itu datang karena rasa penasaran yang menyerang. Si Lai tahu itu, dan bodohnya, ia pun sama seperti sang tokohーpenasaran.

 _ **Tingtong! Tingtong! Tingtong! Tingtong! Tingtong! Tingtong!**_

Terlebih lagi, frekuensi bunyi bel itu semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat Guanlin semakin penasaran sekaligus gentar.

Jelas-jelas orang bilang, rasa penasaran bisa membunuhmu.

Tapi nyatanya, ia bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya sejak tadi. Melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar dari kamar menuju depan pintu apartemennya. Ia harus mengecek apa yang ada di luar sana, baru ia bisa merasa tenang.

Dan apa yang membuatnya terkejut ketika mengintip _**intercom**_ adalah...

Orang yang dulu ikut andil dalam rutinitasnya sehari-hari,

yang wangi tubuhnya selalu senada dengan lilin aroma lavender yang ada di kamarnya,

kini merunduk di hadapannya, menggertakkan giginya karena kedinginan.

Tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Guanlin rasanya tak mau percaya, tapi hatinya malah menggeser logikanya begitu saja. Segera ia membuka pintu, dan menyelamatkan si mungil persis ketika tubuh rapuh itu terhuyung. Mendekapnya erat, dengan pemuda yang sudah terkulai lemas sedari tadi.

"Jihoon?"

* * *

Yang satu belum selesai part 2-nya, malah nambah kerjaan. : )

Gampar aja gampar hehehehe :((((

Ini genre yang eksperimental buat aku pribadi sih, karena idenya selalu muncul tapi gak selalu aku tuangkan.

Sekali dituangkan, malah jadi sebegini gak jelasnya.

Ah, pokoknya, selamat membaca dan menunggu (lagi). : " D

P.s: Ini juga aku upload di Wattpad. Username-nya aku cantumin di bio ya. Hehehe.

Salam jaya,

martabak-jagung.


End file.
